User blog:Snigel/Panauan Military vs Venezuelan Army (Mercs 2)
Its been a hot minute since the last time i posted a battle here, so i think its time to shake off some dust. The Panauan military, '''the large armed force of the small Asian island Panau, goes up against '''the Venezuelan Army, '''Venezuela's military, who are at odds with many enemies. Its a battle between two formerly peaceful countries, now turned into oppressive dictatorships, but only one side can be the winner! '''Who is deadliest!? The Panauan Military The island nation of Panau is located in South-East Asia. When NATO ran supreme and a capitalist democracy was set up at Panau. Papa Panay was the president, and he was considered to be friendly and trustworthy. Because of him, Panu's infrastructure was great. But Panay was troubled by a divided family. While Panay was a proud democrat, his son, Pandak "Baby" Panay was a facist. Papa Panay's regime ended when he was killed by a car bomb. The prime suspect for the murder was Pandak Panay, who immediately took over. He took down every statue of his father down, and replaced them with his own. He then changed the government from a democracy to a fascist dictatorship. He took all of Panau's taxes and instead of ridding his country of the hunger problem it had, he started a massive military build up. He constantly abuses the people by arresting, torturing and killing them. But the people had enough of Panay. The Maoist clan known as The Reapers considered capitalism and dictatorships as the enemy, so they took action. The native people of Panau, the Ulars, had always been angered of foreigners invading their island, but now they started their revolutionary gang, the Ular Boys. The traditional mob, The Roaches, was once "in bed" with Papa Panay, but as Pandak took over, he had angered them as their business suffered from Pandak's political decisions. The world's superpowers start sending money to the three gangs so they can start a revolution on the island and so they can take over Panau's oil. Russia supports the Roaches, China supported the Reapers and Japan suported the Ular Boys. Even Pandak was forced out of his private estate into his own fortress. The factions heard about this and Rico Rodriguez to assasinate him. Once everyone believed Panay was dead, the USA, Russia, China and Japan start invading Panau. But turns out Panay was alive in his nuclear submarine, the U1, so Rico goes after him. After a lenghty shootout, Panay launches four nuclear missiles, one at every invading superpower. Pandak's shirt was snagged on a launching missile and Rico grappeled onto another. Once he defused three of them, he went to the one that Panay was on and redirected it into Panau's oil fields, ending the invasion and Pandak's regime. Even after Panay's death, Panau's huge army is still active. Venezuelan Army Ramon Solano is the son of a drug lord and billionare Eduard Solano who gained his funds by creating one of the top software companies in Venezuela. Solano eventually uses his funds to recruit General Carmona in the Venezuelan Army into inciting a military coup. A splinter group in the army disagrees with the deal and captures Carmona. To this end, Solano hires a mercenary to rescue Carmona. The Merc succesfully rescues Carmona and brings him to Solano's villa. Solano then betrays the Merc. The Merc manages to escape, but gets shot in the ass. The Merc vows to take revenge on Solano. The Merc's first act is to capture Solano's villa, which he/she turns into a base of operations. Following leads put forth by the Universal Petroleum Corporation and the People's Liberation Army of Venezuela, the Merc eventually neutralizes Blanco, a mercenary who also betrayed the Merc, destroys an oil rig and finds Solano's bunker, which is hardened against everything save a Nuclear Bunker Buster. After doing work for either the Allied Nations or China's military, the Merc is granted a Nuclear Bunker Buster, but not before Solano destroys either factions's main headquarters with a nuke. After fighting his way to Solano's bunker, the Merc uses the Nuclear Bunke Buster to destroy the bunker. Solano tries to escape on a helicopter, but the Merc gets on board and shoots Solano. Weapons Panau Military Pistol: Desert Eagle Mark VII The Desert Eagle is a semi-automatic, notable for firing the most centerfire cartridge of any magazine fed, self-loading pistol. The Mark VII includes an adjustable trigger, a re-designed safety lever and slide release. The Panau's military uses a custom made variant that has a two-tone color and extended magazine of 12 rounds. *Cartridge: .357 Magnum *Weight: 3.9 lb *Lenght: 10.6 in *Barrel lenght: 6 in *Feed system: 12 round magazine *Effective Firing Range: 50 m *Rate of Fire: Semi-automatic Submachine gun: FAMAE SAF The FAMAE SAF is an SMG version of the SIG SG 540 assault rifle. In general, the design is a shortened version of the SIG rifle, but the rifle's rotating bolt has been replaced with a simple blowback bolt. The FAMAEs used by Panau do not have stocks. *Cartridge: 9x19mm Parabellum *Weight: 5.95 lb *Lenght: 16.1 in *Barrel lenght: 7.8 in *Feed system: 30 round box magazine *Effective Firing Range: 150 m *Rate of Fire: 1,200 RPM Assault Rifle: Colt M4A1 The M4 Carbine is the shortened version of the M16A2 assault rifle. It is used heavily by the United States Armed Forces combat units as the primary infantry weapon. Panau's M4's do not have carrying handles. *Cartridge: 5.56x45mm NATO *Weight: 6.36 lb *Lenght: 33 in *Barrel length: 14.5 in *Feed system: 20 round STANAG magazine *Effective Range: 500 m *Rate of Fire: 700-950 RPM Machine gun: FN M249 The M249 light machine gun is the American adaption of the Belgian FN Minimi. The M249 is manuafactured in the United States by the local subsidiary FN Manuafacturing LLC and is widely used by the U.S Armed Forces. *Cartridge: 5.56x45mm NATO *Weight: 17 lb (empty), 22 lb (loaded) *Lenght: 40.75 in *Barrel lenght: 18 in *Feed system: 40 rounds in a M27 Link *Effective Range: 700 m *Rate of Fire: 100 RPM (Sustained), 200 RPM (Rapid), 800 RPM (Cyclic) Explosive: Pansarskott m/68 The Pansarskott m/68 is a Swedish disposable single-shot unguided anti-tank smooth bore recoilles weapon. It has been adopted by the U.S Army and Marine Corps as the M136 AT4. *Cartridge: HEAT *Caliber: 2.9 in *Weight: 6 lb *Lenght: 2 ft. 11 in *Crew: 1-2 personnel *Effective Firing Range: 150 m (moving target), 250 m (stationary target) Venezuelan Army Pistol: SIG Sauer P226 The SIG Sauer P226 is a full-sized service pistol. It is essentially the same basic design of the P220, but developed to use higher capacity, double stacked in place of the single stack magazines of the P220. *Cartridge: .40 S&W *Weight: 34.0 oz *Lenght: 7.7 in *Barrel length: 4.4 in *Feed system: 15 round magazine *Effective Range: 50 m *Rate of Fire: Semi-automatic Submachine gun: IMI Micro Uzi The Micro Uzi is a further scaled down version of the Uzi. The Venezuelan Army's (or the VZ, as they are called) Micro Uzi's have an extended magazine capacity of 45 rounds. *Cartridge: 9x19mm Parabellum *Weight: 3 lb *Lenght: 19.13 in *Barrel lenght: 11.7 in *Feed system: 45 round magazine *Effective Range: less than 200 m *Rate of Fire: 1,200 RPM Assault Rifle: AK-103 The AK-103 is a derivative of the AK-74M. The AK-103 can be fitted with a variety of sights, a knife-bayonet or a grenade launcher. It uses plastic components whenever possible instead of metal or wood. *Cartridge: 7.62x39mm *Weight: 7.9 lb *Length: 37.1 in *Barrel length: 16.3 in *Feed system: 30 round magazine *Effective Range: 500 m *Rate of Fire: 600 RPM Machine gun: RPK The RPK is a light machine gun of Soviet design. It was developed as a part of a program to modernize the Red Army's small arms inventory, where it replaced the RPD machine gun. The RPK is still used by some countries. *Cartridge: 7.63x39 M43 *Weight: 10.6 lbs *Lenght: 40.9 in *Barrel lenght: 23.2 in *Feed system: 75 round drum magazine *Effective Range: 100-1.000 m sight adjustments *Rate of Fire: 600 RPM This Soviet classic needs no introduction. The RPG-7 has been used in numerous conflicts and wielded by many armies, militias and terror groups. It is a reusable, unguided anti-tank launcher. *Cartridge: HEAT *Caliber: 40 mm *Weight: 15 lb *Lenght: 37.4 in *Crew: 1 personnel *Effective Range: ~920 m (self-detonates) Vehicles Venezuelan Army Armed, Unarmored: M151 MUTT The Truck, Utility, 1/4 Ton, 4x4, M151 (MUTT for short) was the successor to the Korean War M38 and M38A1 Jeep Light Utility Vehicles. Commonly referred as a "jeep" or a "quarter-ton", it was produced from 1959 to 1982 and served in the Vietnam War. The MUTT had a monocoque design, making it roomier than previous jeeps, and incorporated an indepentend suspension with coil springs. It has been replaced by the larger HMMWV in most utility roles for frontline use. The last MUTT units were used until 1999. Layout: Front engine, 4-wheel drive Number of personnel: 3 (Driver, Passenger, Gunner) Armament: 1x DShK Machine gun *Cartridge: 12.7x108mm *Lenght: 64.0 in *Barrel lenght: 42.1 in *Feed system: 200 round box magazine *Effective Range: 2,000 m *Rate of Fire: 600 RPM For more specs, click here APC: M113 APC The M133 is a fully tracked armored personnel carrier. The vehicle was first wielded by the U.S Army in the Vietnam War, where the Viet Cong gave them the nickname "Green Dragon", as it was used to break through heavy thickets in the midst of the jungle to attack and overrun enemy positions. The M133 introduced new aluminium armor that made the vehicles much lighter than other vehicles; it was thick enough to protect the crew and passengers, but light enough to be transported by air. Number of personnel: 13 (Driver, Gunner, 11 passengers) Armament: 1x DShK Machine gun *Look up for the statistics. Armor: Aluminum, 12-38 mm (0.47-1.50 in) For more specs, click here. Panau Military Light vehicle: Custom HMMWV The HMMWV, or the Humvee is a light military truck. It has largely supplanted the roles of previous military jeeps. Though the Humvee is primarily used by the U.S Army, it is also used by numerous other countries and organizations, sometimes acting as ambulances or armored bank cars. The Humvees used by Panau's military have the gunner in the back, rather than in the center of the vehicle. Layout: Front engine, 4-wheel drive Number of personnel: 5 (Driver, Gunner, 3 passengers) Armament: 1x FN M249 Machine gun *200 magazine box *Look up for the other specs. Armor: Quick mount selection, including defense against RPG, IED and NBC For more specs, click here. APC: SV-1003 (MOWAG Piranha) The MOWAG Piranha is a family of armored fighting vehicles manuafactured by MOWAG. Five generations of Piranha's have been made, manuafactured by MOWAG or under license by other companies, and variants are in service with military forces across all over the globe. Just Cause 2's SV-1003 Raider (this vehicle) is not, to my knowledge, based on any exact model of the Piranha. Number of Personnel: 8 (Commander, Driver, Gunner, 5 passengers) Armament: 1x GE M134 *Cartridge: 7.62x51mm NATO *Lenght: 801.6 mm *Barrel lenght: 558.8 mm *Feed system: 200 rounds on a disintegrating belt *Effective Range: less than 1,000 m *Rate of Fire: 2,000-6,000 RPM For more specs, click here. X-Factors Explanations: *Training: Both sides are made up of soldiers, so they have received regular military training. *Diclipine: The VZ troops are as disclipined as any army. But same cannot be said about Panau's soldiers. Some Colonels in the military are dealing drugs, a couple are drunks, and atleast one deals the military's weapons to the gangs they are fighting. *Logistics: Baby Panay spends almost all of the country's taxes on the military, giving Panay access to nukes and a nuclear submarine. Venezuela doesn't spend money on the army not nearly as much as Baby does on his. *Experience: this one goes easily to the VZ. During Mercenaries 2, the Venezuelan Army fights the PLAV guerillas, Universal Petroleum's mercenaries, Jamaican pirates, the Allied Nations ''and ''China. Panau's military only fights the Ular Boys, The Reapers and The Roaches, none of which are a military force. *Brutality: Solano's regime is a little bit harsh, but it is nothing compared to the Panauan soldiers. The hobby of burning villages and torturing innocents is widely practised by Panau's finest men. Voting Voting ends when i say it ends. Voting starts now. I prefer weapon edges, but if you make a giant-ass essay, it will allowed. Yeah, i took most of the info of the vehicles from Wikipedia. Watchu gonna do? Category:Blog posts